


Girl of fire hair

by Sherian



Category: Dragonheart (1996)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, F/M, Forced Marriage, Isolation, Out of Character, Possessive Behavior, What-If
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-02 15:18:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5253122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherian/pseuds/Sherian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would have happened if Einon wasn't murdered?<br/>Einon's  sword has been buried in his teacher's chest and Kara  sees  him bleed to death at cold night</p><p>...The sufferings of Bowen had finished but to her had only just begun... <em></em></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Memories

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own "DragonHeart "  
> *This fanfiction also now in FanFiction.net*

When the prince Einon was a child, he never imagined that he would fall in love with a countrywoman but she was somehow special…

 _Her red hair was like fire,_ when he remembers just a thought about her, makes that his skin puts like goosebumps.

A smile begins to appear on his face… his mouth shakes since to isn't accustomed to smile, but this occasion is proper.  
He's completely smiling right now, a small laugh starts to come out from his mouth; he's on the throne of his palace, to be exact he's sitting on the throne of antique King…

The antique king was his father, but he was dead and now the throne is his.

Yes, He's the king but that wasn’t the reason he had been happy during the last months, the reason was very different…

It had happened during the spring of last year after he killed the old peasant.

“ _Poor old man,”_ He thought “ _the man was totally blind and he was also a useless like to preserve it”_ , he had been enough kind as to kill it, ‘ _’he had saved him.’’_ decided while he's drinking another glass of wine.

Liquid had slid along his throat, this flavor was maddening. It was almost the best wine he had tasted, except the wine of his wedding day. Maybe it wasn’t the taste of wine what made that day special…

It happened weeks after he had killed his tutor and after the dragon went locked in a tower away from the commoners and the world outside.  


How had he killed his teacher? Many of his guards had enquired. When Bowen was about to kill the dragon, he couldn't do it.

Einon always knew that his teacher was weak; He never stopped to see it as to the boy  of 12 years that he had taught to fight.

“ _Poor naive_ ” muttered while he abandoned his memories.

 _“I didn't kill him in the best way, perhaps a hand to hand combat would have been better.”_ He admitted while he walked down the hall, His mind flew to that magnificent night.

After that the ax failed to penetrate Draco's heart (the Dragon), he took advantage of to bury the sword directly in his chest, his teacher looked at him disappointed;  
Blood began to leave his body staining his clothes and then on the floor where it fell his body dead. Einon smiled like a wolf that had hunted a large dam; he felt great satisfaction… with his mother dead and also now his teacher dead; he felt full.

He enjoyed his victory a few moments of triumph, but it wasn't the time to relax still had things to do.

He smiled wickedly to remember what followed.

The victory against his teacher gave him strength to achieve tame the dragon plus, of course, the shock and sadness of losing his friend

‘’traitor’’ He thought and he remembered how to had been tied up the dragon with a metal chain around his neck.

He remembered the first time he saw him Draco was so imposing and strong, now it's so weak (without fire, without claws and without force) like a lizard.

‘’Oh Merlin! ‘I wanted to kill him!’’ He said

But he know could not, they would always be together, Damn Lucky! He wanted to see the king (His father) on the battlefield and this was his reward (in addition to the crown and the kingdom.)

It was already dark when he went able to release his wonderful memories of his mind.

And the new queen would be waiting for him, probably anxious to see her husband…

Then he opened the door of his quarters, she was there when he saw her, still she was crying in a corner with her hair red like fire, so beautiful and yet so fragile. Then he remembered the first time he brought her to his room, she was agiler and riskier.  _Because her mistake was to come over to take revenge to her father._

He approached her slowly he reached out to touch her hair and she shivered, she yet feared him...

Einon smiled, his little wife was so beautiful, even if her face was stuck between her knees

‘’You’re so beautiful’’ Einon says with a seductive voice, he was in a good mood so he wouldn't force her tonight.

He takes a little her hair before of smell him, her smell is wonderful; close his eyes and recalls how met her. Sighed heavily before attempting to take her face from her knees after several attempts he succeeds, she's crying again, takes her tears with his hands and then gently kisses on her cheek.

Her face is so cold; she's embracing her legs in a lovely way too much for him tonight, he moves away, if he wants to make it hers this night must be patient as he should have done the first times with her.

He goes to the table and served two glasses of wine finally she looks at him… those eyes were so wild when she tried to kill him: now are so sad.

She accepts the cup and he makes a toast.

‘’ for you, for me, for us’’ He says before drinking wine, she's pensive and drinks a little later.

She swallows it quickly and stares fixedly at Einon… He ends and tries to kiss her, but she stops him. That reminds him of when they had their first kiss, they were in the same room several months; when he offered everything to her and she rejected it as if he was any farmer or peasant.

He gets angry a little, but understood he was the murderer of his father, and she was the daughter of the murderer of the king.

“Kara,” he says her name slowly, likes the feeling of pronouncing it on his tongue and she makes a face that becomes him a wild animal

“You and I are made for each other’’ he whispers in her ear with all his self-control. She tries to get away him, but he's stronger and she knows it, tries to run but her steps are clumsy, still she's so sore from the night before, and she does not want to repeat it.

“Please, please, not again it,” She says softly while he manages to touch her arms.

But ignores her plea, kisses her on the mouth with passion and lust, he wants to let him know his queen about his desire… she pushed him away with her hands, she shakes her head when he attempting to approach her again; she cannot escape of him and he manages to throw her to the bed, the sound it makes bed sheets and she recalls the last night.

“’stop, please!” she screamed when he climbed over her body, Kara was crying, he began to kiss her neck and collarbone while his hands roamed the lower part of her body.

“My queen why are you crying?” he asked mockingly

She said nothing, just wanted to finish quickly, when he entered her, she could not stop mourn. She never wanted to be with a bad man like him, sharing such a private act which was to be for a special man in her life… she stood still as he moved, with his progressive swinging, his cock moved in her small body.

“You're mine, never forget, Kara,” Einon says before spilling his seed inside her body, and then he got up and left.

Leaving her alone, she always had a chest pain after, like the knife that she had stabbed him.

Einon stared into her green eyes and he watched as were got bigger to remember a memory unwanted.

The king was thinking about what kind of memories washed over her mind. He had in mind many to choose from, but he knows that none was nice to Kara

When she managed to dispel her memories she already realized that was under him, his body is even hotter than before...she has panic

And he tries to soothe it smiling at her but it, as usual, fails, instead of the smile helps to Kara to obtain confidence and security, to Kara produces very afraid.

“I was made for you and you were made for me…” he says while his body put pressure against hers, pressing his erection growing against her belly, she wants to cry… she presses her eyes very strong, she wants to ignore tongue of Einon that got over her face and then more down of her neck, his hands begin to caress her breasts.

She gives a sigh when King stops; slowly she opens her eyes, praying to Merlin that he was gone. Unfortunately, it isn't, he's looking to her; and also, she's looking to him.

Kara saw that pupils of Einon are dilated and his gaze was full of lust, King looked it all parts of her body with hungry.

The same face that he did yesterday, but there was something different ... he makes a pot with his mouth in the same way that when he snatched the knife in the same bed many months ago.

‘’ I've given you everything Kara ... I've given you power, I've even shared with my crown with you, my queen’’ He whispers staring into her eyes. His brown eyes reflect the evil in his heart…

‘’I never asked for it”’ she said with a thread in her voice…

He can't help laugh, making his voice heard throughout the room, his small queen was a little conceited, still she wants to rebel against him.

His wife was still wild as a deer, and Einon would be very happy can to tame tonight. He kissed her without warning, causing her to scream during the kiss.

_Oh, Merlin! If she found out in became him whenever they were together._

Then a few minutes separated for shortness of breath.

“Why?” She asked touching her lips with sore

‘’If you had returned me the kiss, I wouldn’t have to bite your lips’’

‘’…Why me?’’ Asked again, he had stayed silent for a few seconds

 _Why had been she?_ He thought carefully; this was the first time in a while that she wanted to have a conversation with him. He stood up from the bed, and he walked around the room only with his shirt, and she was covered as she could her dress unbuttoned…

‘’Because I needed a queen’’ he says facing the fireplace.

“You could choose any other girl in the village. Why me?” She says while stood up of her bed.

“Because when we were kids, you almost killed me”’ He sighs while was touched his scar that had in the chest

“Then it's merely a revenge against me.”

‘’No, no my dear Kara; I'm not mad at you, quite the contrary I'm very happy because you gave me immortality if it weren't for you, I had been dying several months ago in the forest ... my love thank you“’

He walked slowly toward her.

‘’Kara, you wake my baser instincts, you're the prettiest girl that I've met and the only one that has been able to break my heart’’.

She shook her head, covering her ears with her hands.

‘’Oh honey! You wanted to know why’’ He smiled and stood in front of her… ‘’’ You're so beautiful girl of fire hair’’

* * *

 

 

**End of chapter**


	2. Slave

They struggled for a few minutes to return to the position before they had their short conversation.

Her face surprised to king liked quite. _The reasons were more than obvious and yet she looked him as if she just wouldn't have thought before._

She hid her face away when he came to smell her and then kiss her too. He could smell her fear; he could see the fear in her eyes.

Kara looked so defenseless before him; he had been hypnotized by her lips fleshy, and couldn't avoid kissing her

"You don't have fear of me" Einon whispered while he unleashed the ribbons of her dress. "I won't hurt you," Says when he took off his shirt.

Kara didn't believe him, how could she?

"Majesty…"Said a voice that was not the King

"What happen? ... I said I was going to be busy tonight ..."

"Excuse me my king, but it's important"

"More important than being with my queen"

"It's a rather important matter, my lord, we find the monk who escaped ago several months". A smile lit up the face of the arrogant king.

"Do you hear that? Wife, my men found Bowen's friend." Einon says to her, but she didn't utter words and didn't look at the soldier who is in front of the door

"Okay, I'll gather with you in a few minutes while you take to our guest to the dungeon" King informed to his subordinate, and subordinate bowed before to leave to the king.

‘'My queen I think we should leave this for another occasion'' ... he sighed and his voice was resigned… Yet he gave a smile and she knew there was not anything good.

 _Always, Einon's smiles were evil._ She thought while he put his robe and left the room following the course of the torches to the dungeons

Now she's alone, recalling almost the last words of the king

_How could I believe in him? He was the tyrant King Einon ... he killed my father, killed his teacher Bowen, he killed the old queen (now her mother in law)… he imprisoned the dragon in a tower, Einon killed most of the rebels, and, of course, I was forced to marry him, and he violated me constantly._

She trembled in disgust, remembering the last part...

 _No, no, no._ she repeats incessantly, she's begging to dispel that memory, she never wanted to repeat that night when contracted marriage.

Her eyes are looking still room lit by the fire from the fireplace...

 _It happened in this room;_ she recalled swallowing some saliva in her dry throat. She shakes her head and she tried to remove the knot that squeezed her heart. Kara recalled the smile triumphant of Einon to look at his work, his smile widened to see her blood in the sheet.

When he looked her he realized the truth, she was destroyed: without life, all she wanted was to die and see her parents.

She hugged her knees mimicking the fetal position, muttered things nonsense with sad voice, while the room was filled with gloom and darkness like her life now

... Her mind was situated away thoughtfully in memories of the past that would never return again.

She began since her childhood ... with few luxuries that her parents farmers could give her, she had been happy.

The misfortune occurred when her mother died, never knew the reason, just she got sick a day to never recover.  


Her father was tired of the mistreatment of King Freyne, so did an armed uprising against the king, and managed to kill him. (Although she never knew whether it was the weapon of his father was who managed to pierce the heart of the ancient king).

Shortly after King Einon had blinded her father, and ... He kept him as a slave for to build his new castle. And when he was too old as to work, he killed him using his bow, as if to kill it was his new sport.

"In your kingdom, Einon, there are worse fates than death," she recalled her own words.

"I'll think one up for you." She heard to the king Einon to speak, Kara said nothing.

_Yes, this destiny is worse than death,_ she thought wistfully, _be a queen._ "No, I'm not a queen; I am a slave…his slave".

* * *

 

Einon rested calmly in his comfortable throne and the prisoner was kneeling in front of his ‘Majesty' the King, alone they in the throne room.

"Look what the wind brought... Look who's here..!" he said ironically with a thick voice.

The king rose from his seat to stand in front of the monk…

"Speak monk" Said Einon a little tired, the monk has been silent since he came

"I don't have anything to talk with you". Were the first words that the monk said while was kneeling.

_Oh, Merlin! Seems today all people conspire against him so he can't be with his wife_

‘'Monk, you're in great a mistake, we have some things to talk.''

‘'Kill me then once Einon, I won't tell you anything''

‘'No, my friend I don't want to kill you,'' he lied. " _You don't know how much I want to kill you!"_ ' he thought in silence.

'At least not for now', Einon murmured as he walked toward the door

‘'Wait, King… Tell me, please…what you did with her?''

King knew what ' _she '_ was referring the monk… Einon didn't say anything and called his guards to escort the prisoner to the dungeon.

* * *

  
The steps of his boots echoed in the hallway to his room.

When he opened the door, he found his room as all other nights; quiet and plunged into complete darkness. He looked at the corner where his wife stood most of the time… But to his surprise she wasn't there, approached with a torch to find her.

He found her on the far side of the bed: She was sleeping, Einon sighed with relief.

_She hadn't tried to escape again._

Kara was giving back to the door, and the king approached the torch to light the wood again.

Her hair filled completely the pillow of a majestic red color, he couldn't help but touch her hair, " _soft_ ", he thought… Suddenly she moved a little and he saw a complete picture of your face, she's so quiet in her dreams; her mouth made a face completely unknown to him.

"What are you dreaming?" He whispered, realizing that could never know the answer

He hadn't realized that she had two freckles near her chin, nor that she sighed constantly while was asleep…

Without wishing his hands flew to her smooth neck ... almost like silk, his eyes traveled through to beauty of her neck, her skin cream, before sun-damaged; now shone like ivory...

"Perfect", Einon whispered while his fingers are touching the texture of her skin; felt an imperfection between his fingertips.

Slowly under the covers to inspect... his deep brown eyes looked around her neck. He touched the surface of her imperfection and discovered what it was.

_‘'A scar.''_

Short but deep enough that resulted in a small scar… the scar of her neck was of the left side to reach almost half…

Frowned, his memories flew to remember the night when he proclaimed his victory…

When Bowen argued with the dragon, he took the opportunity to take Kara, she was his decoy. He placed the sword on his neck, and when the dragon bit his own hand. Should have cut a little of her skin.

_She was lucky that wasn't nearer as to slice all her neck._

Some hickeys and bites filled the very bottom of her neck. But none of this was ruining her beauty.

He took pride in them somehow. She was marked as his property.

 _‘' Girl of fire hair, you belong me"_ He said carefully while kissed her scar.

…For when he looked up, a pair of green eyes is watching him…

 

 

* * *

**End of chapter**


	3. A bad dream

He gave her a half smile and looked into her green eyes, I watch carefully as her pupils fully contracted, and then were like the huge lake where he had built his castle.

‘’What are you doing?’’ She asked while touching the neck, near where he has touched a few minutes before.

’’ I was watching to my wife, sleep’’ he answered chivalrously still glad to meet with the prisoner

"No, you weren't seeing only '' Kara looked at him with disgust and contempt as she walked towards the corner of the bed. Certainly, she was telling the truth, he just doesn't watch her, but he decided to change the subject to avoid another unnecessary confrontation.

‘’I went to see the prisoner and… guess what!’’… Einon said  ...’’ the monk asked me for you…wife’’ Skillfully uttered without taking his eyes from her gaze. As it was expected her eyes became huge by the surprise. It was as he had thought it would be her reaction because he had already seen that face once.

 

“It's quite simply easier to negotiate with you when you have not anything else to choose”  Einon whisper, his words resounded in the room, the young redhead was down on her knees before his majesty the king was with head bowed.

In the room of the king completely them alone... His guards had been withdrawn a few minutes ago, before to utter those words.

“You aren't negotiating with me; you're trying to blackmail me” she replied angrily

Although she was tied and she was at his mercy... the little red-haired girl has revealed again against him with those words. He could even imagine her eyes looked him with hate undefined

_ “Splendid!”  _ His eyes finally were looking to the peasant

Her hair was long, almost up to her waist

Her " _beautiful"_ red fringes were falling like a rain of fire over her.

Now her hair was longer  

Since his fight with Bowen had spent at least a few weeks, she had been locked up while he was recovering from the fall of the tower…

_ "Nothing serious _ ", he thought with disdain, thanks to the heart of the dragon; his wounds had healed in record time.

‘’Tell me, little girl...Who helped you to escape from my castle?’’ He had heard rumours, about who was, but he needed to confirm it.

Her response was silence.

‘’Did help to escape monk at too?’’ he asked again, this time holding up her chin hard and threatening her with his sword.

Her chest ascended and fell faster with each minute that passed; certainly, she was afraid that does not show it 

_ It’s interesting _

Now she was more attractive for him

With his thumb stroked the upper part of her chin, she shook her head from his touch…

‘’My mother helped you to escape…. Wasn’t she? Answer me!” Einon shouted in rage rubbing her fingers against her flesh, digging hardly his fingers into her cheeks

She nodded her head, and a cold tear rolled down her cheek

‘‘And you killed her, to Queen Aislinn, to your own mother!’’ she screamed

‘’She chose death by her own hand when decided to betray me’’

‘’Betray you? Your mother showed me mercy and you showed me kindness.’’  Kara cried to pronounce these words

"I don’t have mercy," he reminded her.

_…And her eyes widened_ exactly as now…

* * *

**End of chapter**


	4. Crown

The candlelight trailed off as dawn came ... Within Einon’s castle, most people slept, totally calm ignoring the screams of a prisoner in the dungeons.

‘’ Please shut up’’ Said a maid who was still sleepy. ‘’The servants are also tired and need to sleep even a little’’.

‘’ I need immediately have an audience with the King’’

‘’Right now?’’ She asked bemusedly. ‘’ Oh, father, I think you have lost your mind… You know what time is it?’’

‘’ No….’’Replied the monk with a dry mouth and sore throat, he had been screaming all previous afternoon.

‘’ It's early yet, the sky is still dark and the sun has not come out, everyone are sleeping ... Relax father... and try to get some sleep’’ Kindly replied maid before leaving.

* * *

 

The king moved his body around the bed, touching a bit on the opposite side to see if she was still there. _And she was still there with him, sharing the bed._

He opened his eyes with the first rays of the sun and the smell of the morning invaded his nostrils.

His little wife asleep next to him.

Einon was happy.

Previous morning he had found her in a corner, Kara was shivering… And then he wondered if she was cold or fear

When he picked her up and carried her to her bed, she started to struggle to move all parts of your body to break free of his touch.

King was confused, but that didn’t matter because she is beside him again.

His hand circled her waist and her body moved a little, just like last night didn't want to wake her.

Smelled the smell of her hair between mixed with the smell of the morning. A memory floated while Einon caressing a lock of her hair…In that morning when he nailed his knife on wood and managed to recognize her.

_Merlin glorious that brought her back for he could claim her._

* * *

The sun's light shone on the dungeon, by the large, window that had in front.

His heavy eyes finally opened and observed the maid…

“Father’’, she said sweetly

‘’I'm not a father, I’m a monk’’

‘’ Excuse me, father… I meant monk” She apologized with courtesy … ‘’the king has accepted a hearing’’

‘’Really?’’  Said the monk approaching the door

‘’Yes, he wants to see you in the evening banquet’’ She looked dubious to monk before giving him a warm smile.

* * *

 

 Kara got out of bed very surprised that there was not a trace of the king.

His side of the bed was cold as if he had never been asleep last night. She heard knocking the door still with her nightgown and went to answer the call.

‘’His Majesty the King requests your presence in the banquet tonight’’....She heard to speak a guard

Closed the door without answering the request, was tired of he always send the other people, something so simple that could do it himself

She opened the door and the servant was still there

The king requested that this presentable, using the appropriate accessories...

‘’Wait…’’Kara speaks for the first time ‘’tell your king that I hope him to go to hell!’’

And closed the door again

* * *

 

Steps of King Einon were strong and determined were doing echoes in the hall to his room, all the way was lit by torches because the castle was complex, wasn't allowed to have windows, someone could use for entering very easily.

His fists clenched fiercely against themselves, was almost sunset, the banquet was almost ready ... All were present in court, except the queen.

_How does she dare to ridicule him in front of the whole court? Did she know that ''' the prisoner’’ was invited too?_

With a sneer, he opened the wooden door that divides his room down the hall

_What if she had escaped?_

_'' No, it wasn't impossible. ''_ He remembered trying to remain calm

‘’ Kara" muttered with hatred well intentioned, no doubt wanted her to hear it, she knew that he was upset with her for her disobedience

He was ready to punish her...so angry that his eyes were like the walls of his castle with torches glowing in the dark.

Kara's in front of him, backward, looking intently in the mirror he had.

Long, sleek and dark is her dress. Her whole body wrapped in a blue dress, as dusk

 Kara had become a matter of hours… Now she saw like a queen of the night. 

Her face hidden under a thin layer of white linen, hiding her red hair ... Still he could see on her back his unruly hair, deliberately falling on her back.

_‘‘Majestic.”_

He was so focused on the image of her back, completely forgetting everything else: mesmerized by her figure Einon walked over to her.

He grabbed her shoulders and she jumped in surprise.

‘’You look very good...’’ He argued when he fiercely pressed against his body as cold as always, those clothes had not been keeping heat in her body

He inhaled the scent of her hair to look in the mirror and his eyes flew to the mirror image.

Her eyes looked at him, and he smiled, it was the image of a queen; _his queen._

Kara had never been very strong for him; slowly the king didn't want to scare her.

When their gazes collided, her eyes were glassy; keeping a tear that never came

"You're more beautiful,” Einon is purring gently touching her cheek, his touch made her shiver.

"But something is missing" He smiled and pulled his hands a small crown, almost a tiara, which she placed on her veil.

‘’ look at yourself!" he ordered, pointing to the mirror, and she obeyed

"Now you look like a queen" whispered softly; while she watched herself quickly away.

* * *

 

Kara observed him curiously as he turned her hair with a crown, made him want to throw up; it was bad enough as to put another mark of her imprisonment.

She looked Einon on a quick visit, was his typically white tunic, however, loaded his crown, and his sword is resting on his waist.

_None of this could be good._

She shuddered to feel his fingers touching her thin shoulders, saw him approach her slowly, his nose touched her face

She watched that he was kissing her while her face was trapping in his hands ...holding her tightly

He kissed her so gently that she wanted to vomit; gradually the kiss became more intense and more needed.

The weight of Einon pushed her back from the mirror and forced her steps back to the edge of the bed. His hands fleetingly touched her neck, trying not to leave her, but her hands were trying to push him away anyway.

Einon leaned to paste over her body to her, instinctively she resisted by tilting her body down, his weight crushed her on the bed.

_Under some powerful spell, the kiss ended_

* * *

 

By the time the kiss ended, his crown was lying on the ground; he looked at his wife who constantly rubbed her mouth with her hand.

 _"He was so disgusting, "_ Kara thought when she feels her lips burning, stops.

So strong, Kara did that seemed to want to pull out her lips.            

His hands caught both wrists and took them to the top of her head, his legs did space between hers and he could almost touch her thighs.

Einon throws a look eager about the body of his wife and was enough to need more of her warmth, he approached his lips to her neck, and she turned her head as his hands moved frantically trying to break free from his grasp.

King gave a complacent smile, showing his gleaming teeth. A hand it was released and taken to her soft breasts, touching above the thin cloth. Kara's eyes were closed, as his tongue touched her shoulder.

_No doubt the midnight blue had revived shine lost of  her eyes._

She was beginning to sob when his hand went into her dress addressing to her fleshy thighs.

"My lord, the banquet is ready," The humble servant said before leaving the room definitely was inappropriate to stay.

Felt the weight from Einon to move away like his touch… Her hands freshly released, took up forced and she rises of bed.

 _‘The banquet is ready.’_   She is repeated in silence.

When she came out of her thoughts, Einon had collected his crown and was in its place in the king's head.

“Let's go’’ ordered the king as he opens the door of his room towards the dining room.

* * *

 

**End of chapter**


	5. Wings

“My mother, she used to play it.” Interrupted Einon while his voice echoed in the room. His previous comment had managed to scare her, she touched the piece of the white queen before that he will arrive.

She looked at him totally surprised, focalized her eyes in his hands which were putting slowly the pieces ... 

“Do you know how to play?” Asked as soon as he deposited the piece into place with the others. 

“My mother, she taught me to play it...for course, it was when I was a kid.” Put to the queen within the chessboard. His fingers were slipping in the piece of wood, and placed his glance on his wife.

“If you want, I can teach you” He argued while continued to stare intently at her.

Kara looked at him without understanding the reason _. “Why did he want to teach her?”_

She didn't respond, but Einon didn't pay attention; his mind addressed in their classes about the game with Queen.

"It's a game for several people... right?" She asked while looked the pieces of color black.

“In fact, two people, sitting facing each other.” He smiled as tried to approach her 

“Did your mother play with the king?" She questioned him when saw him coming closer her. 

“My father was busy, Kara ... however, she used to play with my tutor”

“Bowen”, His name came from her lips like a sigh.

The angry king's eyes stared at her… With quick steps, he reached the bookcase where she had recharged. "I don't like that you say his name, dear… I thought you knew that.”

_  “The angry tone of his voice, it wasn't a good sign ... _ “she thought as searched a response that could calm him.

“His name accidentally came from my lips, I don't...” before she could finish the whole sentence, the demanding lips of the king were lunge against hers.

Her shaking hands beating him on his shoulder, concentrating all her strength to keep it away from her. 

His face was melancholy when he put the final pieces in place. Concentrating on remembering the rules of the favorite game of his mother. On his mouth was formed a smile that Kara couldn’t understand precisely.

* * *

 

Kara removed her mind to the next scene and her hands embracing the cold cloth of her dress.

Her dress was so cold, never might be warm enough. She rubbed her arms with more force while looked with attention the old wooden chess board, settled in its usual place.

Einon had taught her how to play over the last few months, to be a tyrant king, he learned to teach with patience.

Before she was a peasant and was accustomed to farm work, but never had time to learn a board game.

Missed a lot of her old life, that the sun to touch her face every day, that the wind to blow and rocking her hair...but above all things, she longed for the company of people of the village, to talk to someone else.

With a long sigh, Kara watches the sunset in one of the few windows containing the huge castle. No doubt, it was a beauty, sees the sun setting between the mountains. Far from her, and of its heat that would have warmed her cold body.

Could only see it from afar. Since she could not get out of the castle, she was locked, caught between the stone walls surrounding the castle.

She yearned freedom, be free it was just an old memory of yesterday. Without the slightest hope to return to her at some distant day.

Sure, she still has hope.

She imagined escaping so many times, of different shapes; but…

A dangerous truth surfaced as the last rays of the sun is hiding ... A flock of birds flew far away from her, on her mind wished has feathers, and that her hands are transformed into beautiful long wings, and to fly far, far away, so far that Einon couldn't find her.  


When the afternoon was becoming at night, she left the library and started wandering through the corridors keeping a considerable distance from the guards who followed her everywhere, almost like her shadow.

They accompanied her everywhere, without speaking, just looking at her, and her luck was never the same.

All the guards were guarding the doors as if the greatest treasures had been hidden behind their doors, but as soon as she crossed the threshold of each of them, she realized they were empty.

Without anything of value worthy protects itself with such fervor. Her shoes made echo inside the hall, almost deserted toward her prison that the king called home, she was headed to her confinement cell.

As soon as she entered her room, guards stayed behind the door, as if some kind of spell avoid that they will enter after her.

A powerful spell called fear.

Afraid to disobey the king and punishments that came with it.

she had told her a guard in the morning that had to get ready for dinner at the banquet.

Kara looks all around, there weren't dry wine glasses on the nightstand the room was clean.

Something in the deepest of the room caught the attention of the young redhead. Something that wasn't there before.

It was huge, occupied much space in the room, too. Her green eyes were set within the huge mirror that had been brought.

When she touched it, it was freezing cold, she looked into mirror…

Her hair had almost recovered its former size, her skin is now lighter skin than before, was almost pale, since that Bowen had been beaten by Einon, Kara had been far away of the sun.

Her arms are thinner and have a slimmer body.

She looks herself, had been a long time since the last time that she had looked. She was no longer a maiden, waiting for a brave knight came to her out of this place.

The only man that might do it... now was dead. Slowly her mind stood away, wondering, how her life would have been, if only Bowen had been able to kill to Draco.

* * *

 

**End of chapter**


	6. Grand banquet

She walked the halls heading directly for the main dining room, in none of the minutes that it took to get to the dining room; she imagined that the whole court would be sitting.

There with her, her green eyes looking to Einon; he gave her a complacent smile before turning away and take his place at the table

She has followed him later, with tired steps, drag her feet, to the cedar table dodging the gaze of curious eyes watching her.

Her head is up, always up, never bowed her face to the prying eyes of the royal court.

Courteously greeting to the most people and went with quick steps to her place at the table with the king.

Kara tried to ignore the faces of contempt by the young women of the court.

Daughters of the largest rich from town, they were given the luxury can enter into the monarchical circle, that was how most of the girls had come to be inside the castle.

Only a few were there to have a direct relationship with the royal blood, or, at least, to have the covenant of marriage.

In such case, they aren't alone, their husbands or fiancés would be on one side of them, trying not to do wrong things that could damage their reputation for honor.

Most were invited by the earls and dukes of King ... But Kara wasn't invited; she was forced to come here.

Her green eyes looking at a totally unpleasant image: the dogs were eating the pieces of rotting flesh of the last banquet.

 _“Repugnant”_ Kara thought while her look began to walk away of this scene

With the sound of the trumpets, the banquet began, the people were starving to death... out there; and yet Einon is eating a whole pig was only for him.

The king's hands plunged the knife in his food, fast cut the left leg of the pig and he dropped it carefully on her plate.

“Eat” He ordered. She heard his words as warnings. So she chose to follow his orders starting to cut small pieces.

This was better than to rebel against Einon and he leave her without eating again.

Meanwhile, she chewed slowly… began to remember it, in her mind wished to be passed happened all night awake instead of to have that nightmare.  

Kara dreamed that dream again.

 …She was free…

Dreamed of her house in the village; her father could see again, and even saw her mother was there again... That day was sunny mild wind through her old dress ... Her hair moved to the rhythm with ripe barley ... planted by her father several months ago.

Suddenly the gallop of a horse was heard that came from afar. Its rider was only her good friend Bowen.

Bowen lowered of horse at full speed, and she came to greet him, she hadn't seen him for a long time.... She suddenly couldn't remember; when it was the last time she saw him but that wasn't important now.

He held her in his arms, and she sighed.

"I've missed you"

‘’And I too darling’’ He had never heard call her (darling) or some sweet word;

They parted, His arms were so warm, strong arms reminded his father (who was at home now) ... She felt so comfortable with him. He gently turned and approached to kiss her...

His lips were so soft; to be honest, she had never considered anything more than a friend, a protector and a teacher...

But now that kiss not uncomfortable. He was gentle with her.

‘’ I wish that would have been my first kiss’’. She thought to try to recall her first kiss.

Kara decided to divert their thoughts from king dead and return to your special moment with Bowen... When they parted for breath, she felt her sensitive lips a strangely familiar feeling.

Under the head, he didn't know how to watch him after that, so Kara turned around to admire the wheat and to find words to express her feelings.

‘’... I can’t, I just want to...’’

She could not more, turned and kissed him passionately, perhaps could not say her feelings, but if he could prove her love for him.

He returned the kiss with more passion but with the same tenderness as the best lover, she sighed into the kiss ... He touched her hair and Kara pressed her hands against his neck and back

Slowly she opened her eyes, only to realize it wasn't Bowen to whom was kissing… she was with panicked, Kara walked away quickly.

‘’ What's going on here?’’ Kara spoke in a whisper

She looked around to be surprised, she wasn't in the field of barley, was in a familiar place a fireplace that lit up replaced to the sun.

‘’Kara’’ ... She heard the voice that spoke her by her name... She looked at the person in front of her.

‘’ No, it can't be, you ...you’re dead’’

‘’ No, honey, I'm as alive as ever’’ Einon replied approaching the lady

‘’ No, he killed you.... Einon’’

‘’Who? Bowen...’’ Kara heard his laughter.... ‘’Don’t talk to dead, dear...Why we don't return to our special moment?’’

‘’You and I didn’t have any special moment.... Get away from me!’’

‘’Oh ... Kara, a few minutes ago.... You didn't say that’’ He smiled ‘’When you came near to kiss me and your hands touched my neck’’

‘’ Shut your trap, idiot!’’

‘’ Why?  Let me tell you the truth’’….’’ Kara, you belong to me’’

She awoke all of a sudden… was shocked to find to Einon kissing her neck.

With a jump, she woke from her memory, Kara doesn't know how long was submerged to herself; only she could still hear the voices of the court, their false laughter, light up the silent night.

She hadn't even finished her piece, she hadn't even eaten half leg, however, she felt full. Kara couldn't eat another bite of meat.

For a moment she felt guilty, had seen people after the first attempt to rebel against the king, all went hungry, now she couldn't imagine their life after the second attempt.

Certainly she would prefer to return to the field before spending another night within these walls.

“Wife”, says the voice that was aside to her. “I have a surprise for you” he argument while drinking another glass of red wine.

Einon offers her another drink, but she rejected it as she could utter a word.

A peculiar sound came approaching the other side of the door, away, but close enough so she could hear it, … It was strange …

Her eyes traveled from the table to the large door through which it entered.

Steps, loud sounds were heard approaching. And a strange feeling began to grow in Kara.

She had too afraid, that Kara didn't know exactly which was the reason

The door opened and everyone including the king looked it has produced such a sound.

It was just a person in handcuffs being taken hard by two guards.

“No, it was nothing special, " Einon thought before looking at his wife her eyes were open print, surely she would have thought the same thing if it had been someone else.

But for her ... he wasn't, was her friend, perhaps the only thing left in this world.

Einon didn't hear his wife screaming, but her face said it all, her eyes were huge now compared to before, her mouth opened in surprise, but unfortunately only came her silence; her hands stuck to the table as if at any time she was to run toward the monk.

The eyes of his "guest" weren't exempt from any emotion, his eyes showed insomnia and even some anger.

However, ... he didn't seem too surprised: the king began to believe that the monk hadn't seen the new queen

"He's my guest," He said standing up from his chair in the middle of the table. "Bring him to join us for this magnificent feast" commands amused at his wife's face staring him disapprovingly almost as if she refused to such action.

But the guards followed his orders, almost dragging push the heavy body of the old priest and he was placed in a chair inside the main table.

"It's a great honor to have you at this table" snorts gracefully while Kara's hiding her face to the monk, almost ashamed: hiding her betrayal.

"Einon," said the religious as he served a plate full of delights. “I came here, for we have a hearing"

"I'm aware of that" return to his seat again, looking at the monk and ignore the rest of the court. "When you ask me a hearing, I suppose you'll tell me where the other traitors...Aren't you?"

The monk was silent while he’s drinking some wine probably in an attempt to moisten his mouth. "No" sentenced as he set the cup on the table completely empty.

"If you won't tell me where are the others, what is my purpose you to stay alive?"  He asked for nothing with a sarcastic twist.

Nodded with his drink in his hand "it's best if we get rid of you" smiled victoriously "So enjoy the food, monk, because this will be your last supper"

* * *

**End of chapter**

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic, my first language isn't English, so I apologize if has a mistake...


End file.
